Abdul Salam Gaithan Mureef Al Shehry
| place_of_birth = Riyadh, Saudi Arabia | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 132 | group = | alias = Abdul Salam Ghetan Abd Al Salam Ghaytan Murayyif Al Zaydani Al Shihri | charge = No charge (extrajudicial detention) | penalty = | status = Repatriated | occupation = Student | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Abdul Salam Gaithan Mureef Al Shehry (also transliterated '''Abd Al Salam Ghaytan Murayyif Al Zayda Al Shihri')'' is a citizen of Saudi Arabia who was held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 132. The US Department of Defense reports that he was born on December 14, 1984, in Riyadh, Saudi Arabia. According to the New York Times: "Abdul Salam Ghetan was captured in Afghanistan in 2001 and transferred to Saudi Arabia on June 24, 2006." Age The Department of Defense asserts that Al Shehry was born on December 14, 1984, in Riyadh. An article by human rights lawyer Clive Stafford Smith, entitled, "The kids of Guantanamo", published on June 15, 2005 stated he was born in April 1987. Press reports In January 2005, his family received a letter from al Shehry.Youngest Guantanamo Detainee Seeks Marriage, Arab News, May 5, 2005 He apologized for his errors in traveling to Afghanistan and asked them to find him a wife. Al Shehry's attorney, Kateb al Shammary, argues that the fact that his client is seeking a fiance demonstrates his innocence. Combatant Status Review A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for his tribunal. The memo listed the following allegations: Summarized transcripts (.pdf), from Abdul Salam Gaithan Mureef Al Shehry's Combatant Status Review Tribunal - pages 39-50 Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Abd Al Salam Ghaytan Murayyif Al Zaydani Al Shihri's Administrative Review Board, on 19 September 2005. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. Transcript Al Shihri chose to participate in his Administrative Review Board hearing. Summarized transcript (.pdf), from Abdul Salam Gaithan Mureef Al Shehry's Administrative Review Board hearing - page 158 Board recommendations In early September 2007 the Department of Defense released two heavily redacted memos, from his Board, to Gordon England, the Designated Civilian Official. The Board's recommendation was unanimous The Board's recommendation was redacted. England authorized transfer to Saudi Arabia on December 19, 2005. Transfer to Saudi Arabia After more than five years in Guantanamo without ever been charged al Shehry was repatriated to Saudi Arabia on June 25, 2006. Thirteen Saudis and a Turkistani return to Saudi from Guantanamo, Middle East News, June 25, 2006 References External links * The Guantánamo Files: Website Extras (1) – The Qala-i-Janghi Massacre Andy Worthington * The Pentagon Can’t Count: 22 Juveniles Held at Guantánamo Andy Worthington Category:Saudi Arabian extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Living people Category:1984 births Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released Category:People from Riyadh